A total of 19 patients with CML in blast crisis have been treated with the combination of 5-azacytidine (150 mg/m2 IV in 3 divided doses) and VP16-213 (75 mg/m2 IV per day for a total of 5 days). Prompt antileukemic effect was seen in 16 of 17 evaluable patients, with one short complete response. Overall median survival was two months and response tended to be of short duration. Although the combination of 5-azacytidine and VP16 has activity in CML in blast crisis, responses have been of short duration, similarly to results achieved with other agents with this disorder.